danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Unrealname123/The Hunt
Story Ya all sitting in a comfy bar, the truely one of is kind. Fighting, beverage, women, all seems normal and seducing for a grown man like you. Blam ! The door stroke opens with the cold air of winter, the weird smells of dead rats and a freaking tickles running through your blood vein. After a few moment of shocking, you just realise is captain Breaker, who apperently is keeping the outpost from... hunters. With a grinned voice, the man spoke up: Gentlemans ! The King needs you. Fort Dalvin has been overrun and now millions of billions of hunter will be heading for us. Be prepared, you fine mans could be ... 3 hunters broke in and in a dash, they ripped nearly half of the people in the bar to pieces. With all your strength, company with the fear, you managed to run, but when you catch your breath, do realise that you are deep inside the Forbidened Jungle... The game has just started for you... Phases: Mini-game You all play a mini-game to decide who's the prey and who's the hunter. Night The time for the hunt, when the prey seeks hope to survive. Day Hunters visions is pretty much blinded in daylight. The prey could go arround and collects weapons or stuff, but beware, the jungle is called "Forbidened" for a reason Weapons The game has including weapons type Comsumeable: Like ninja star or throwing daggers Melee: Close range weapon, like axe or sword Ranged: Like crossbow, bow or pistol Improvised: Anything you find and craft, JUST BAM BAM BAM -You can choose a specialize and a terrible weapon at the begining, these stats will be forever. Basic stats Hunger: Drops when you perfome action, will kill you if ran out Thirst: Just like hunger but drops quicker Combat stamina: Use in combats...duh I guess everyone knows it. Xp: Xp allows you to learn new skill. Can be gain by 3 ways. Killing animals, being pursuit but not killed or absort body. ( Well, the absort body part is definitely... not a human doing ) The hunters: Hunters are creature of the darkness isle, killing people, one humans a time Hunters can " evolved" if they manage to kill their prey Each hunter will have their own prey, they can kill other prey, but it will not help them evolve. Hunters can " telepath " to each other The hunters is killable, but very hard to do so. The humans The swordman Start game with a light sword ( Is about weight not light saber ) and a chainmail you stole You are very good at hand-to-hand combat You lost more combat stamina The marksmen Start with a bow, 10 arrow and a cup of lightbeer Ranged attacks slow down hunter You MAY NOT use melee weapon. I'll KILL YOU !! The drunk Start game with 3 cups of beer. Drinking will bring up both hunger and thirst You are a freaking tanker, also gain adrenaline boost drinking a whole lot of beer The wizard and the lumber really hate you. ( Well duh if they don't I'll make them ) The thief Start game with a dagger, a make-shift smoke bomb and a peice of rope You are good at acrobat and running, and you don't loss combat stamina You lost hunger and thirst faster The toolsmith Start game with a chisel, a hammer and a leather armor. You own a cabin ( Don't ask me why... You just own a cabin ) Crafting stuff gives you xp You sucks at combat The wizard and the lumber These 2 are random picked charector, no one knows who they are or what they do The mercenary You will turn into a mercenary if you manage to kill a hunter. The mercenary have a pistol and 3 iron bullet. You are much harder to kill than normal humans. Victory There are 3 ways of finishing the game Slayed: All humans are killed Hunters? More like weaks little baby: All hunters are killed All hailed the kings !: Survive 6 days without being Maps Lmao, wait me a sec. (IGuessThisWillAlsoDieButGuessWhat,IGonnaKeepTrying) Category:Blog posts